


Someone take me home

by Bioxox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Murder, Exile, Gen, Minecraft, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioxox/pseuds/Bioxox
Summary: Niki honors Tommy's last request.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Someone take me home

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, she was supposed to feel happy. The lifeless body should have made her cheer not cry, but she couldn't help it. Now she had become the thing she hated most, a traitor.

The day was normal, Jack and Niki had finally completed their final plan, the perfect way to get rid of Tommy. Niki grinned to herself as she made her way to Tommy's place. They had been able to reconnect and most of Snowchester was happy to see him.

Tommy answered the door with a grin, he looked so healthy, happy even, like a heavy load was taken off his shoulders, it was disgusting. 

"Hello, Tommy!" He grinned when he realized who was at the door. Niki was one of his favorite people at the moment, she was kind and accepting of him, even when in exile.

"Hey, what's up?" he closed the door of the tiny one-bedroom home, it was all Tubbo could give at such short notice, he loved it anyway, it was cozy and made him feel sane, kind of like Niki's bakery.

Speaking of Niki "Tommy are you listening?" she tried to keep a neutral face but gritted her teeth in annoyance. "OH, yeah, what'd you say again?"

She huffed and put on another smile, "can you help me with some stuff in the nether?" oh, Tommy didn't like the nether.

But Niki was so nice and treated Tommy better than anyone he could recall, so he sighed in mock annoyance "Fine, what with?"  
she grinned happily, their plan was coming along nicely. Except for the fact Jack had stayed behind to operate 'behind the scene'.

She rolled her eyes and remembered she was supposed to be talking with him.

"Oh, just some supplies for next week, I need some help lifting and carrying things". She scrunched upon herself. Too easy, it was like taking candy from a baby, if the baby was sixteen, technically still a child.

Tommy nodded, it was the least he could do for her. Besides he had nothing going on that day. 

They started their journey to the nearest nether portal, located just outside of town. "Can't we just make one?" he asked for the fifth time.

Niki once again sighed anger flooding her body, she couldn't wait to be rid of the nuisance forever, it's not like anyone would miss him. Tubbo had moved on to Ranboo and his remaining blood family hated his guts, he was nothing.

They finally reached the nether. There were actual supplies there, Jack and Niki had grinded for a week to make it seem believable. 

"We don't have to move all of it" she reassured him when she saw the boredom and shock on his face. He instantly lit up and started packing all he could lift. 

Niki had made sure he cleared his inventory before going, giving him some iron boots and pants to 'protect' him from the nether. 

As they crossed the bridge it wobbled slightly, the heat from the lava down below rose and scattered in the air around them. she turned to the left and spotted her companion. 

He sat in a crossed position, enchanted crossbow loaded and pointed at the blonde. She grinned and stopped Tommy, "keep going, I forgot something" he shrugged and began walking again. Taking a steadying breath when he saw the lava below him. Now wasn't the time for traumatic flashbacks.

Then he felt a searing pain in his chest, as soon as he reached the other side. Turning to the left just in time to see a figure running away. When he finally looked down the only thing he could muster was a simple "oh". Three arrows, one in his chest, the other in this stomach, and the last one at the side of his waist. 

His vision began to get blurry and he stumbled to the ground. Something cold blanketed his hand, he brought his hand closer to his eyes, attempting to see through blurry vision.

Blood. so that's why his entire body ran cold, even when he laid in a literal hell. The sound of footsteps distracted him, right Niki was here, she would help, she had always been nurturing towards the SMP teens. 

She sat in front of him, he couldn't make out the expression on her face but it made his blood run cold. Or maybe it was the lack of the aforementioned blood.

"Tommy-"

The realization hit her when she saw the boy fall to the ground. Three arrows in his chest and stomach, and on the back, an arrow through the side of his head. One arrow stood out from the rest. A single poisonous arrow, pierced straight through his chest and poking through the other side.

She almost puked at the sight, bile rising in her throat.

When she sat down in front of him it was a hard thing to witness, nonetheless do. "You're gonna be okay" he shook his head.

Her eyebrows furrowed, placing her hand on his cheek, to her surprise it wasn't warm, instead, it was an icy cold touch, unnaturally so. It felt like she was hugging Ghostbur, oh.

Why did she feel this way? It's what they wanted.

The pain in her chest swelled before crashing like a ton of bricks.

"Tommy you're so brave I'm proud of you" she brushed her fingers through the messy blonde hair, slightly curled and blood-stained. He smiled, all he wanted was to be recognized, something to be proud of.

If he was dying, he was glad the person beside him was Nikki.

In a random state of blurry thoughts and memories flashing before him, he used his remaining energy to look into her eyes. Flickers of regret, fear, and relief? he didn't dwell on that.

"Niki" was the first thing he said in a while. His voice was weak and cracked like hissing fire. "can- can you take me home? I want to see it, home, one last time" She nodded, disgusting, mocking tears slide down her face. Tommy chuckled, "don't cry" that only made her sobbing worse.

She gently lifted him in her arms, bridal style. He would never get married, never see his closest friend's wedding. If it were possible, her stomach dropped further.

No, it was supposed to feel good, rewarding. They had finally gotten rid of the last tyrant on the server, It was for the best. Her fingers felt numb as blood dripped and stained her light green sweater.

So why did it hurt? She could see his pupils dilating. Mismatched and oval-shaped. When she closed his eyes for the last time there was blood left a stain on his lids. A reminder that she's the one who took his life.

He wouldn't be able to see his home for the last time.

Tears brittle her eyes, trying not to let the salty liquid drip down onto the corpse in her arms. She began to walk, slowly, anticipating everyone's reactions. Jack is so proud of her, she wasn't. 

The snow crunched under her feet, even though it sprang the winter in snowchester never melted. by now the blood completely soaked her body. staining through the shirt and leaving smeared red hues against her chest.

Tubbo was walking in the distance, stopping to wave at the approaching figure. He stepped closer, attempting to see clearer in the incoming blizzard. "Nikki what-?" he stood completely still, close enough to make eye contact with the traitor. "No" he shook his head and ran forward, reaching out and taking a better look at his best friend. 

He sobbed loud, enough to draw the attention of some Snowchester citizens, Ranboo ran towards the sound, a concerned look in his eyes. Which widened when he saw the corpse, now swaddled tightly in Tubbos arms. That was the first time she'd seen Ranboo cry, sobbing into Technos reluctant arms. Eyes fixated on the corpse of his little brother, the realization hit him like a flood or a fall from a bridge. 

He never wanted to be an only child.

She couldn't look any of them in the eyes, if they wanted to ask what happened it was too late, she ran off into the side of the woods. Breaking down after a few minutes of running.

Traitor, traitor, the ringing in her head pitched and taunted her with truths she couldn't face. This is what they wanted, it needed to happen. The hole in her chest suggested otherwise.

Sixteen, a teenager, three years younger than her. The thoughts raced around her mind, he wasn't supposed to be strong, or a warrior, only a kid, who was allowed to make mistakes. 

her red cheeks puffed out, hyperventilation. Whether it was from the high altitude or the murder she just committed, suppose it was the latter. The touched on her shoulder shook her from the panicked state, turning around to see Jack, a neutral look on his face.

He cracked a sick smile that made her chest turn in disgust. Was this how they were, their true colors? She managed to musted a fake smile, trying to think of happy memories. Making bread at her cozy bakery, watching over tubbo and Tommy while Wilbur worked, oh, Why had she only realized now they all of the good memories included a particular blonde.

How much they outweighed the bad ones.

Jack smirked and chuckled, taking Niki's hand and lifting her from the melting snow. 

He deserved to live, to go home.

"It was never meant to be" 

Niki disagreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again writing angst in procrastination.


End file.
